


Five Nights at Wammy's

by izaori



Category: Death Note, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Horror, generally creepy stuff, i dont really know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaori/pseuds/izaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a series of mysterious incidents, Wammy's House was abandoned with a handful of orphans locked inside. An investigation gone wrong, the creatures awoken, these kids now have to survive five more nights, or face what each of them would find truly horrifying. [Rating subject to change.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights at Wammy's

**Author's Note:**

> [ A/N: Not all the orphans used in this were created by me. However, roughly 3/5ths are, and the rest are my friends'. I don't have a strict updating schedule for this, but it will be anywhere from often to at least once a month. ]

How do I get myself into these things? Fie wondered, roaming around the empty halls. Soon, it would be night, and he would have to return to his room under the instructions that had been left for him. There's a very strict schedule he's been sent to follow, and he's not really sure why he has to follow it, but he listens, nonetheless. The blond had never been one to completely act out- sure, lies here and there, but not blatantly disobeying orders that seemed to come from a higher authority.

The letter was signed by Roger, and according to it, there were four or five other kids still in the house. Their food supply never seemed to dwindle, which was all well and good, but... Why wasn't he allowed to see the other students? Why did they all have different schedules to follow? Fie didn't even get to know their names! Did they want Fie to be isolated? Or maybe everyone was isolated? ...That's fine, there's only one person Fie really wanted to see, anyway, but he wasn't there. Not in the orphanage.

Really, the thing that struck Fie as odd, was that he wasn't allowed to leave his room at night. Apparently, everyone was supposed to stay in their rooms at night- or at least, one that can be locked. Often times, Fie liked to sleep in his best friend's room. That friend was nowhere to be seen, but it was very comforting. The room still smelled like his friend, and even most of his stuff remained. It was like his friend never disappeared.

If only that was the case.

Another strange occurrence- if Fie ever did try and step out of his schedule, sometimes, this weird electronic device he'd been given would start beeping, warning him to return to his path. He liked to think that if he didn't listen, he'd get to see another person, but that was just wishful thinking. By now, he was almost certain he was the only one left in the orphanage... but he couldn't leave.

The doors were not just locked, but sealed shut with large slabs of metal. Being a carpenter, during his 'free time' scheduling, Fie had tried to remove one of the metal slabs. It didn't work, and he got quite a shock. Literally. Upon trying to remove the metal slabs, a powerful and controlled electric shock surged through his body. Not enough to seriously damage him, but enough for him to get the picture. Fie isn't getting out any time soon.

Unfortunately, this story isn't about Fie specifically, and he's not even the one to kick it off. He's a casualty of chaos, and really, it's not fair for him. It's not fair for any of these kids. None of these kids deserve to be in this orphanage.

Not Alternative or Virgo, either. These two were, luckily, able to find each other in this creepy orphanage. Despite the devices beeping rapidly, protesting their decisions- After a few minutes, they tossed them. V wasn't interested in getting another one of her terrible headaches, and A was quick to agree. Along with throwing away the strange devices, the two also threw away the papers found in their rooms, the warnings not to step out of schedule or enter certain areas, and certainly not leave their rooms at night.

It was now ten at night, curfew. The pair of redheads continued their search, entering one of the forbidden areas, the wing which held B's room.

Backup.

This wasn't the best idea, nor was it the smartest, but the redheaded duo were confident in their abilities. They were geniuses, for fuck's sake, they could handle a hallway, they could handle whatever Roger was worried about. Besides, that old bat was probably full of himself. He never liked children, this was likely some sick kick. Revenge on the orphans for being assholes, or something.

A knew why he was doing this, why he bothered searching for someone he claimed disdain for, and he definitely knew that whatever he found, it wouldn't be satisfying. But it was something he had to do, he was compelled to find B once more, just like he was compelled each and every time. Virgo just happened to be a tag along, a helpful tag along. She had a reason to find B as well, though she didn't have too much hope of finding him. Hell, she was lucky to have found Alternative.

They reached B's room. It was rather anticlimactic, but a nervous tension rang in the halls. Eleven o'clock. The room was dark, and upon flicking the light switch on, the lights remained off. V groaned with annoyance, and A pinched the bridge of his nose. Strange, but not unusual. It was possible that the electricity to this wing had been cut off at some point, but...

A figure stood in the middle of the room. Tall, dark... Drip... Drip... Drip... Soon, a foul smell invaded A and V's sense, causing them both to scowl in protest. It smelled rotten to the core, a stench neither of them cared for. The figure opened it's mouth wider, showing off sharpened pearly whites. Next, the eyes snapped open, seemingly glowing in the dark room. Both A and V knew the eyes couldn't really be glowing, but it confirmed what they both thought. This was definitely B. Alternative was annoyed, but Virgo was the first to make a move, stepping forward.

"What happened?" She questioned. Obviously, B had something to do with this, right? Why else would this place be on lock down? V took another step closer before Backup emitted a noise that couldn't entirely be described as human.

A strange, drawn out laughter that sounded as if it had been distorted through a tape recorder- lowered and sped up, despite the length. The laughter felt almost as rotten as the foul stench. It filled the room, chilling A and V to the bone. B was a very disturbing person, that's true, but nothing remotely human could possibly make that noise.

Virgo took a step back, not out of fear, but of shock. The clouds passed the moon, illuminating the room for a few seconds.

Backup's jaw unhinged, a wicked smile adorning his features. His eyes held nothing but amusement and greed- not unusual, but now, these eyes were positively, undoubtedly dead. Half of his body was covered in severe burns, the other half's skin rotting in ugly blotches.

Alternative was the first to take off, running out of the room, deeper into the unexplored halls. Virgo, however, was hesitant. After taking a few more steps back, Backup moved forward, lunging at V. She took off after A, heart hammering in her chest.

"A!" V called out, not daring to glance back to see if they were being followed. "What is this?!"

No response, but she was able to catch up as he turned a corner. It looked like they were coming to a dead end, but coming to the end, Alternative noticed a room with the label "Storage". He threw open the door, shoving V in and running inside himself. As he closed the door, he saw a flash of the deformed Backup coming at them. Quickly, A locked it, looking around the room. There wasn't another exit, but-

"There should be a trap door near the shelf-" Alternative was cut off by loud banging on the storage room door. The redheads met eyes before frantically searching for the trap door.

Virgo found the handle and pulled up. The inside was dusty and obviously under-used, but there wasn't time for complaints. A jumped down, judging the depth. Big enough for the two to fit, and tall enough so neither of them would be hit upon closing the lid. V jumped in after, pulling the rope attached to the trap lid's bottom, closing it quickly and quietly. The two took in deep breaths, ignoring the grossly dusty air surrounding them.

The door to the storage room was busted down, a loud thump resounding. The laughter started up once more as the creature known as B began walking through the room. Footsteps grew closer, laughter grew louder... Until it came to a complete stop, eerie silence taking over. The two looked up at the trap door curiously, not daring to peek out from their hiding spot.

Unfortunately, that choice was taken from them. Backup slowly opened the trap door, his disgusting smile and glowing red eyes looking down at the redhead duo. Neither of them screamed, but they were both taken by fear. Surely this was the end-!

Backup's jaw unhinged forward, laughing for a few seconds before something barely decipherable came from him.

"MIIIIIiiiiiiiinnnnneee..."

A glint of joy passed through the dead eyes as he slowly closed the trap door, taking a seat on top of it, effectively locking the redheads inside.

"Mine?" V whispered, eyes locked on the trap door. It looked like A was ready to answer, but was once more, cut off by another strange noise.

Backup let out something akin to a howling laughter, louder and more boisterous than any other noise he made previously. It felt as if he was calling to another as the leader of a pack of wolves. Little did any of the living students know, that sound was the beginning of the worst week in their histories.

The clock struck midnight. It was now Monday.

From another room in a forbidden wing, a teenage boy adorning a ponytail came to life, sitting up slowly from his bed. His lips were sewn shut, but he was able to emit a strange, high pitched noise, like an excited child's screech. It strained the stitches, his mouth parting less than half an inch, but... Umbral was happy. He'd get to see others again.

A child- no, young teenager, only thirteen, opened his eyes, stare boring into a door. Without a second thought, the young boy ripped open the door, stepping out into the dark hallway. Alone. Nobody else lived in this hall. A hand idly moved to his stomach. Yacer was hungry.

Finally, a fourth teenage boy who was known for the bandannas worn around his neck, woke up on an operating table. The restraints had long since been destroyed, but it seemed that the boy had been there quite a while. Though his eyes were dead, a flurry of emotions flew rapidly through them. Quix twitched a few times before going still once more.

Motion sensors were set off by the unexplained movement, and a loud announcement came over the speakers. It caught the attention of the less dead residents of Wammy's, calling them to gather in a room far away from the dark corridors. It was time to find out.

Could these kids survive five more night's at Wammy's?


End file.
